


June 12, 2019

by theroomstops



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Birthday Smut, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, Julia Montague Lives, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroomstops/pseuds/theroomstops
Summary: Happy birthday to one Julia Montague.“Were you ever afraid that all of this was just me living out a movie fantasy?”“The fantasy where you lose your job because of me? No.”“Because any time you’re uncomfortable, we’ll stop.”





	June 12, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday theme part deux. This time it's Julia's birthday. Some smut, some fluff, infused with some uppity friends.

”Ergh.”

Julia Montague, usually one of a comfortable selection of power suits and no-fuss hair, stared at herself in the mirror as she fumbled with an earring. She’d let her hair grow the past few months, but it was a nice summer day and quite stifling, so it was gathered in a soft bun at the nape of her neck. Not too bad. She hated herself a little for succumbing to the societal pressure that existed in her friend group, as she looked down at the dress that felt a little too revealing up top and not long enough at the bottom. Probably normal for other people, but Julia never really dressed to impress. She dressed to get work done. And she didn’t usually wear dresses, not unless she was sent to try and squeeze money out of party donors. So when one of her oldest friends from law school had called and invited her, she’d immediately said no, with a list of excuses ready. But a giggling voice on the phone, a whispered “Shh, it’s a surprise, you have to come, Jules” and the gathering coinciding with her birthday made her feel bad for trying so hard to get out of it. So eventually she’d relented, and promised to be there. And fuck it, she deserved one night off to not be the woman whose shoulders carried the burden of Home Office policies. To maybe discover that her friends were tolerable after a few glasses of wine. To drink, be merry, and celebrate another year of… _**her**_. To celebrate surviving two assassination attempts. Maybe even a secret toast to herself for successfully still hiding one secret affair, with one unfairly attractive PPO. 

David leaned against the door as he watched her tug at her dress and shift uncomfortably. Sometimes he really, really enjoyed his job. 

“I don’t think there’s any more material to adjust, Julia.”

“I’ll just change. Stupid idea anyway, I don’t know who I’m trying to fool? They’ll all see that I’m uncomfortable, and I most certainly will be in this. Instead of being impressed or annoyed, they’ll pity me instead. ‘Poor pathetic Jules, divorced and still obsessed with her job.’ I couldn’t bear that. I’ll go fetch something else.” David walked up behind her and physically stopped her from walking away. He smiled, holding onto her hips and resting his head on her shoulder. He placed a light kiss on her neck and smiled.

“Wear the dress. If you really want to piss them off, showing up like this is the way to do it.“ She looked at him in the mirror, and sent him a sheepish smile. ”It sounds like you can’t stand any of them. Why did you even say yes to the invitation?”

”Because they’re my friends.” She opened her bag and pulled out a lipstick, carefully applying it as he watched. “Supposedly. Rich friends, unbearably rich, the kind who donate to your campaign and aren’t afraid to call you up and ask for favors. I barely know them anymore, I haven’t actually seen most of them in over a year. Most of them were Rogers friends before we married, and I knew a few of them from when I was in University.” David winced at the mention of Roger, and Julia sighed as she leaned back against his chest.

“And I’m sure they’re all very nice when they’re not trying to one-up each other about who has the best pedigree or the more extravagant holiday. Unbearable. Upon reflection, I _may_ have just wanted to win them in the divorce. I can’t very well call and cancel on my own surprise party now, can I?”

”It’s your birthday, you can do whatever you want. Wouldn’t you rather celebrate it here? We could get take out and have a snog on the sofa? We could have a bath. My hand might even slip a little bit with all that soap you insist on putting in.” She laughed, giggling gently as his hands moved past the hem of her dress and under the soft fabric.

”If I wasn’t going to this and forcing you to be there, wouldn’t you rather be with your family celebrating Ella’s birthday?” _After they realized Julia’s birthday fell on the same as his daughter’s, David had joked that if they ever made a real go of it, he could actually promise to never forget her birthday._

”Ella is busy celebrating her birthday with her friends. And I don’t mind being forced.” If by forced one meant volunteering, as David had happily jumped at the chance when his new boss, Garrick, had complained about the Home Secretary suddenly deciding to have a personal life. But _she_ didn’t need to know that.

”Alone? She’s only eleven.”

”She… surprised us. Her mother had planned a birthday party for all the girls in her class, and Ella, somehow, had gone off and planned a different party. Some theme I’ve not heard of, and she’s making the food herself with her all friends. Vicky’s got it covered.”

“At least she’s crafty and organized, I’ll give her that. And sneaky. Must get that from you.” He grinned, taking in all the suggestion in her eyes as she looked at him sneakily in the mirror. “Shall we get this over with? That bath is sounding better by the minute.”

__________________

“Jules - oh, I’m so glad you decided to come. Eleanor will be overjoyed to see you. We all assumed you’d be busy or that you just wouldn’t be allowed to consort with us commoners, but I see that you brought your… bodyguard. Surely, he doesn’t need to stay for the party? We’re all friends here, no danger among us, except perhaps Jules’ wit.” Oh, she’d absolutely deluded herself into forgetting just _how_ annoying these people were. And how they had the distinct talent of simultaneously not caring about her at all, while appearing extremely nervous to be around her. She could be in a warm bath, sharing a glass of wine with David right now. Instead of both of them stuck here, thanks to her own stupid moment of vanity. Of wanting to appear like a normal person who had friends. Friends who arranged surprise parties for her birthday. She looked around the massive townhouse, nothing had changed since the last time she’d forced herself to attend a party here.

“David’s a PPO, not a ‘bodyguard’. He’s a Police Sergeant, not some Hollywood muscle man. And he does actually. Have to stay. Legally.” Not entirely true, but not untrue, he was required to stay in the near vicinity. But the more overall truth was that she just didn’t want him to leave her. “Sorry, David.”

“Ma’am.” He forced himself not to smile in Julia’s direction as he turned to the hostess, holding out his hand respectfully. “David Budd, ma’am. If I may do a quick search of the premises?”

“There were two people here dressed just like you not even 30 minutes ago, and I assume we’ve all gone through background checks. Isn’t this a little excessive, Jules?”

“Standard procedure, ma’am, I apologize.” Julia nodded, and leaned against the wall as David quickly walked through the townhouse to get a look at the layout himself. He didn’t have to do it, it had been taken care of. But he liked feeling in control. When he came back, Julia was halfway into a glass of Pimm’s as her friend continued to drone on about something. Aye, the old liquid courage. “All clear, ma’am.”

“Everyone’s out in the garden, with the birthday girl. Wait until she sees you. There’s food and drinks in the kitchen for Mr Budd, please ask the servers if you can’t find something.” She called out as she led the way to the back of the house, leaving Julia and David in the hall.

“So not _your_ surprise party then?” David whispered behind her, as Julia took a deep breath and slowly followed the hostess into the back garden as she practically inhaled the rest of her liquid courage.

__________________

As these gatherings always went, the men had selfishly gathered to one side of the garden, and Julia was left feeling stuck with the women. Women who pretended to be interested in her life, and whose life she felt forced to pretend to be interested in back. Women that she felt more and more represented everything she was fighting against. At least the men asked her questions about her job, even if they did it with one eye on her chest. David stood in the door leading to the garden, constantly looking her way, a small, reassuring smile on his lips whenever her eyes met his. His presence was supposed to make her feel safe, but all it did was remind her how much she wanted to leave. To retreat as quickly as possible, without causing an upset.

“So, I asked Charles if he thought I might need a little refresher, but we’ll see. Couldn’t do it until the fall, I’ve got a huge charity season coming up.” Julia gulped her wine as she stared towards the townhouse doors. 

“Speaking of fresh, Julia, you look even better than when I saw you last. You’re positively glowing. What are you doing?” 

“Looks like good sex to me.” She almost choked on her wine as Florence stared her down, and gratefully accepted a napkin as she attempted to cough it out. “Well, I guess Jules doesn’t want to spill her secret.”

“No! I’m not… Why don’t we focus on Eleanor, shall we? It is _**her**_ birthday party, after all.” Hopefully it didn’t come out as bitter as she felt. Oh, sweet Eleanor, whose birthday had passed by over a month ago. She knew it had, because she distinctly remembered her assistant asking if she’d prefer wildflowers or peonies for the arrangement she’d sent. She looked at the woman, 8 years her senior, who had married one of her ex-husband’s best friends the year before she’d married Roger. She’d spent many, too many, excruciatingly quiet moments in her presence over the years, and yet now all she wanted was for everyone to just be quiet. Just to avoid having to listen to who was having what, and where.

Julia looked at the women gathered around her, as they happily shifted their focus back to the supposed ‘birthday girl’. She was actually curious if they all did genuinely like each other and she just didn’t ‘get it’, or if they all just hated themselves, and perhaps each other, so much that they felt they needed to win some sort of competition. She immediately thought that she’d rather have only one, and very real, person in her life, than the gaggle of false friends around her, and made a promise to herself to just say no the next time they called.

“Would you excuse me for a moment? I’m afraid I forgot to eat much today, the wine went right to my head.” She wasn’t sure if anyone even noticed she’d spoken, as she stood up and walked away. When she got to the front of the garden, David had left his previous post and her stomach sank. She walked through the rooms of the townhouse, looking at the books and the paintings. Looking for the feeling of a home. It just looked like a showroom to her. Her flat had looked similarly once. Before David Budd had appeared. Before David would sneak over in the evenings, having the company of her cleaning help was often the only normal interaction she’d have during the day. Still technically an employee, but someone far less afraid to talk to her as a normal person than anyone at the Home Office. And then David had crashed into her life like a tornado and now the thought of not looking at him over work papers in the sofa as the evening hours passed, felt just unimaginable. His clothes on the dining chair, his stupid, ugly coffee mug on the side table and his dirty old socks on the bathroom floor. Those things felt like home now.

She wandered into the hall and saw a lone David looking at pictures on the wall. He looked entranced by some pictures she recognized as being from her time in law school. He grinned, picked up his phone and took a picture of the photograph as he continued his tour of the picture frames. She felt a familiar surge in her stomach, and before her brain could follow her physical instincts, she found herself grabbing his arm and pulling him towards a door to the side of the front door.

“Hello you.” She whispered, as they both found themselves in a small room. She’d assumed it was a small bathroom when they walked in earlier that evening, but she could feel soft materials against her back and deduced she currently found herself in a closet.

“Having fun?” He could smell alcohol on her breath, though she didn’t seem quite drunk yet. 

“I am now. Please tell me I’m not as drab and annoying as they all are.” She grabbed onto his lapels and kissed him, deeply. His arms came around her, pulling her closer.

“Oh, I’d rather listen to you argue your stupid politics for days on end, than spend 30 minutes with any of them. Not even if they paid me.”

“That might be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” She looked at him in half-dark, only a dim light bulb broke the darkness. She could see his face quite clearly, but not much else.

“What if I tell you that you look amazing in this dress?”

“Don’t mind hearing that either.” He kissed her. She tasted of white wine and berries. 

“Several of the men kept looking at you earlier. Actually annoyed me a little. Deeply regretted telling you to keep the dress on then. Not minding it so much now though.” His hands gently stroked the back of her knees, as they slowly made their way upwards.

“I’d rather have all of them staring at my breasts, than having to sit through listening to all those bores describe their fantasies of what they’d do to my ‘bodyguard’.” The air quotes were adorable, but it was nice the way she always insisted others referred to him with respect. 

“Aye.”

“And if I have to hear all of them trying to sing ‘I Will Always Love You’ while sipping a martini, one more time, I might actually strangle one of them. Although I did imagine, for a moment, their reaction to finding out I’m actually fucking you. For a second, I considered telling them just to shut them up. Best I didn’t.” He kissed her forehead, his hands resting on the back of her thighs as she leaned against the little drawer section behind her. “Were you ever afraid that all of this was just me living out a movie fantasy?”

“The fantasy where you lose your job because of me? No.” 

“Because any time you’re uncomfortable, we’ll stop.”

“I’m here now, aren’t I?” She looked up at him, eyebrow raised in question. “Did you really think Garrick forced me to be here? I wanted to meet those aristocratic halfwits. I thought I might find out a little more about you, and I did. I learned you’re a lot more patient than I give you credit for, which isn’t much, and that you really deserve better friends. You have nothing in common with those people. Maybe you did before, when you were married. And in all these months we’ve spent together, I’ve learned that people are more than one thing. But no rule without exception, and those rich tossers are it. You deserve good things, Julia.”

“You’re the good thing in my life.” She sighed and leaned against his cheek. He was touched. Genuinely touched. He kissed her again, and leaned into her. The drawer section behind her was low enough that he felt his mind fill with dirty things, things he probably shouldn’t be thinking while her friends were so close. But the only thing he could feel was her lips on his. Kissing his neck, her mouth hot on his skin. He heard her gasp as he sank to the floor.

“David...” He looked up at her with a grin and she steeled herself against the furniture behind her, as she could feel him pulling her underwear down. Fuck it. She did deserve good things. And he was a good thing. “Happy birthday to me.”

Her royal blue dress bunched at her waist, and he watched as her face grew pink in the soft light. Her eyes shut as she bit her lip to keep from making a sound. But he heard her once calm breaths turn to pants as he lapped and licked and sucked. Her hand stayed on his head, some feeble attempt to keep him from moving, even though he probably couldn’t move if he tried. Didn’t want to. Watching her switch from power hawk to his own personal sex goddess had become his favorite thing of late. He liked the feeling of power she gave him. With her, he had tried things he didn’t even know existed, and taken risks he would have never dared to before they met. He had the feeling she didn’t either. She had infected him with something ravenous, and he never wanted to get better. He was so turned on it was painful. Her face scrunched up as he felt her thighs convulse around his head. The grip in his hair almost hurt, but it was worth it to watch as she came down from her high with a satiated smile.

She ran a hand through her hair, trying to get her breathing back to normal. She watched him get off his knees, a sheepish grin on his face as he went to kiss her. His lips were covered in remains of her. A massive turn on, if she was honest. He kissed her softly, with attentiveness and a complete lack of urgency, and made her heart swell. An affair probably shouldn’t make her feel as intensely loved as she did in those moments, when he’d stop the rush of desire and take his time with her.

“Your turn.” She mumbled against his lips. His lips left hers as he stood back a little, surprised. “Strip, please, Mr. Bodyguard.” Her voice was soft, and light. Just above a whisper, but clearly heard in such a tiny, confined space. 

He was taken aback, but he didn’t need to be asked twice, as he quickly unzipped his straining trousers and let them fall to the ground. She watched closely as he pulled down the silk boxers she’d bought him in an airport. He still didn’t know how she’d snuck those past Tom, or even if she’d successfully done so. He saw a pair of wide eyes staring down, seeing the effect she had on him. She reached out to take him in her hand, gently stroking him, not that he needed any help at this point.

“Mine?” She asked, looking up at him, one hand over his heart, one wrapped around his rock-hard cock.

“All yours. Ma’am.” He thought he might pass out if he waited any longer, her teasing smile indicated she didn’t intend to go any quicker any time soon. He kissed her hard and sank into her like he’d always belonged there. He felt dizzy. Dizzy with danger and risk. If anyone walked in to get something and found them, he was well aware he’d suddenly be a man without a job. But somehow he was beyond caring.

Her hand caressed his face, so tenderly, that when she blew some of the hair off his forehead, he almost couldn’t breathe. He gasped for breath while aggressively thrusting himself inside her, and she covered his mouth with her own to drown out the sounds. He felt his ears ringing as he came violently, Julia tugging on his lip with her teeth as he tried to hold himself together. Fuck. Losing complete control over his sexual urges in a tiny closet inside a massive townhouse belonging to rich people, Tory donors at that. While on duty. What would the old David have said to that? He probably wouldn’t have believed it, because as David now knew, the old David saw things in black and white. In good and bad, right and wrong. But the old David never could have imagined what it felt like to be inside Julia Montague. Or what it felt like to have her whisper words of encouragement in his ear, as he’d thrust into her.

“The idea of you going out there among those posh pricks smelling of me is… Alluring.” Two sets of lips curled into a smile as they continued to dress.

“Wait a minute before you step out. No need to alert anyone to these… activities.” She leaned against the drawer section again as she made several attempts to put her shoes back on. Before she could stand on her feet, David leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. She put a hand on his cheek and rested her forehead against his. Savoring. Wanting more. She really needed a reason to excuse herself and go home. She deserved a better birthday than the evening she knew awaited her if she stayed.

He looked at his watch, and tried to force himself to stop smiling as he waited a while, just as she’d asked him to. He wiped his face, just to be sure there was no trace of lipstick, or her, on him. He opened the closet door, stepped out and closed it carefully.

“Coming out the closet, are you plod?” Fuck. He knew that voice too well. Roger Penhaligon, with a stupid grin on his fucking face. He couldn’t help play their first encounter in his head every time he thought of this man. The bloody Chief Whip. Any mentions of him from Julia had only increased David’s dislike of the man, since the day he’d grabbed her arm in front of him.

“Sir. Just checking a sound in there is all. All good. All yours if you want it. If you’ll----“ He was about to head towards the garden when he saw Julia and the hostess walking towards him.

“I’m so sorry you don’t feel well, darling. I do hope it wasn’t one of the canapés.”

“Leaving so soon, Jules?” Roger smirked as he saw her. God, she hated that fucking nickname, and the fake closeness it reeked of. Never more than when it came from his lips. 

“Arriving so dour, Roger?” 15 years of knowing this man, 5 of them in unhappy matrimony, and he still didn’t know her birthday. She turned to David, and noticed his face was still somewhat flushed. 

”Did you eat something, David?” Julia smirked, and looked straight at him. David could feel himself turning a shade of red he felt pretty sure he’d never been before. His cheeks felt like they would explode with heat. He stuttered, taken aback at her audacious behaviour. He saw a glint of fire in her eyes, and wasn’t sure how to answer.

”You forgotten how to speak, plod? Jules, the boy can’t even answer a question, and they’ve reeled him in to follow you around like a puppet. Protecting what? Your handbag?”

”Yes, ma’am. I had something. Delicious. Thank you.” He couldn’t help but stare, and join in her game. A faked innocent smile on her lips, as Roger sighed and walked around nervously, like Roger usually did. Always tripping around, looking for a way to one-up someone. Anyone. Seemingly constantly searching for any way to embarrass or harass his ex-wife. If he knew the secret lingering in the air around him, he would have become unbearable. Julia, however, looked completely unaffected. And quite satisfied, frankly.

“Shall we?” Julia held her arm out and he nodded, placing his hand on her back as she walked towards the front door.

“I’ll have you back home in no time, ma’am. PC Fenton mentioned they were notified of a birthday flower delivery from the Prime Minister on its way to you right now, ma’am.” David said loudly, as they walked down the steps from the townhouse. Julia’s car service drove up as he heard hurried voices huff and puff behind him.

She whispered as he opened the car door. “I thought the bouquet on the dining table was from the PM?” 

“It is. I just wanted them to feel bad.” He whispered back. She looked past him as she watched the discussion brewing at the top of the stairs, and saw him grinning as he closed the door after her. He really was the good thing in her life.

__________________

He walked through the back door just as she pulled on a robe and fastened the belt around her. He saw the blue dress on the floor by the door, next to her heels, and chuckled. He pulled off his tie and shirt and laid them carefully over a dining chair. She hummed as she walked into the dining room again, drinking a glass of water. He observed the massive flower arrangement on the table and looked at her. She looked relieved to be home. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, nuzzling his face in her neck. Julia sighed contently when she felt his finger untangle the belt and open her robe, arms sneaking under the silky fabric. His hands rested on her back, and she found herself swaying as he sang softly what she assumed was some sort of Scottish translation of ‘Happy Birthday’. His hand grabbed hers, grabbing onto her fingers and lacing them with his. He pulled their hands behind his back to pull her close and walked unsteadily towards the living room, laughing against her lips.

”Take out?” He kissed her neck and looked behind her, turning them around with one switft move.

”Starving.” She kissed him quickly with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist again, and pulled her with him as the back of his knees finally hit the edge of the sofa. She giggled, freely and happily, as they crashed on the soft cushion below. He fumbled for the phone on the table beside him, held it up in front of her face to unlock and found a number he recognized as one of her favourite restaurants. She rested her head on his chest as he held the phone against her ear and listened to her make what had become their regular order. When they’d shared a semi-awkward fish & chips take out on this very sofa only 8 months earlier, he could never imagined having a regular order at most of the various take out shops in her area. Julia was well travelled, and naturally curious, so she was happy to introduce him to new cuisines from small shops he would have never noticed on his own. And David would sneak in a burger or a pizza when it was his turn to choose. Introducing each other to new things, expanding their horizons together. But they regularly came back to they’d started with. Fish & chips in cardboard containers. First shared opposite on the sofas, now in bed with a bottle of wine. 

Julia looked at the various notifications on her phone. Emails, messages, an unending calendar, some birthday hellos… She switched it off and threw it behind David’s head as she relaxed against his chest again. His warm hands rested against her skin, kneading gently on the knots in her back. The steady rise and fall of his chest was comforting, probably more than anything she’d known. And the last year of her life had been mad. Bonkers, some might even call it. Almost dying. Watching people actually die to protect her. Comforting hurt parents and concerned family members. And despite all of it, the pain of it all, the losses - she couldn’t remember ever feeling more alive. She also felt sure that the year to come could only be better.

_The next year, Julia took Ella to Paris for their birthday._


End file.
